


First Meeting

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Ruby [1]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Interesting first meeting, Keith/Ruby, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith first meets Ruby
Relationships: Keith/OC (Voltron)
Series: Ruby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067258
Kudos: 1





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe. I only own the character Ruby.
> 
> Author Note: This is series contains an OC. This is Keith/OC (Ruby).

"First Meeting"

Ruby hadn't been at the castle for long, but she had gotten into a fight with Nanny about the clothes. She refused to wear the standard maid outfit. It was hard to get stains out of the white and light colored clothes most of the others wore. Nanny begrudgingly let her wear a different type of clothes, but it was still a long skirt. It was a calf length, full black skirt with a solid white lace trim. She paired it with a black wrap sleeveless shirt with light blue trim on the v-neck and the accents that look like belts. Barely visible under the sleeveless shirt was a light blue, off the shoulder top. Her golden arm bands were hidden under the straps of the blue top. She also wore white knee high boots with a small heel on them. One reason she didn't like the maids' uniform was because she was quite pale. She was also unique among the maids with her hair color and style. Her light purple hair went down to her mid-back, and there were dark purple streaks in her bangs. Her hair was kind of messy no matter how much she brushed it, and it reminded her of Commander Keith's hair. She blushed and adverted her blue grey eyes at the thought of the handsome Voltron Commander.

She shook her head and patted her right pocket, making sure her device was still there, before she retreated to the laundry room. She was doing laundry, and the load in one of the washers should be done. She entered the laundry room and went over to the washer. She sighed, not really liking doing the laundry. She was just a tad too short to reach the bottom of the top loading washing machine, but it had to be done. She started unloading the clothes and tossing them into the dryer, slowly inching up until she was balanced on her tip toes, trying to reach a shirt that was at the bottom of the washer just out of reach. She hoisted herself up until her feet were off the ground. She was just glad no one was coming down and would see her bent over the machine.

%%%

Commander Keith was not used to having people do things for him, especially when he was perfectly capable of doing said things. One of those things was his laundry. The maids were busy enough without having to stop by and collect his clothes, not when he was capable of doing his laundry. He was on his way down to the laundry room, unaware that there was someone down there.

The moment he walked in, his eyes sparkled. He had been told by Lance that his eyes sparkle when he sees something lovely, and even though he couldn't see her entire figure, what he _could_ see of her was exceedingly lovely. The white boots covering her strong legs reminded him of his own, right down to the heel. The black skirt that was draped over her legs and rear highlighted the fact that she was bent over the washing machine. He was frozen, embarrassed for seeing her in such a position but unable to leave.

%%%

Ruby was finally able to grab the shirt with her right hand and used her left hand to push herself off of the machine. She landed on her feet, stumbling slightly. She felt strong arms encircle her, steadying her and letting her know she was safe. Her blue grey eyes landed on the red and white covered arms that still held her. Her eyes traveled up the strong arms to the chiseled chest adorned with two patches she knew she had seen before. She tilted her head back and locked eyes with Commander Keith, who was looking at her with the softest look she had ever seen, a slight blush on his cheeks.

%%%

Keith saw when she stumbled slightly after getting off the washing machine and jumped into action, dropping his laundry basket. Her caught her, closing his arms around her to show her she was safe. He took this time to look at the rest of her. Her hair seemed to be a longer version of his hair, just a different color, but it was no less pretty. The rest of her clothes were as different from the other maids as her skirt was. Gold glinted on her arms from where her sleeves had been moved when he caught her The blue and black color combination was quite pretty, even moreso when combined with her fair skin and hair color.

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as she looked up at him. "A-are you all right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I don't think I've seen you before. What is your name?"

"Ruby. I've been here for several weeks."

"Ruby. I like that." Keith stooped back down and grabbed his laundry basket.

Ruby threw the wet shirt that was in her right hand into the still open dryer to her left. She started it before turning back to Keith. He was still standing in front of her with his basket, seemingly unable to take his eyes off her. "I can do that for you."

Keith blinked. "What was that?"

Ruby gestured to his basket. "Your laundry. I can wash them for you."

"Would you be the one to deliver them to my room?"

"If you'd like."

"I would very much like it."

Neither one noticed their proximity even though they were mere inches apart, and neither was surprised when their lips met in a soft kiss. Ruby's hands automatically buried themselves in Keith's soft raven locks. She never knew that doing the laundry could bring her into the arms of the dashing commander of her dreams, and yet, there she was, kissing him, and there was no place she would rather be.

Fin


End file.
